A Tender Lie
by AmberRain44
Summary: Sora's a straight rockstar-in-training. But when he agrees to give guitar lessons to a man named Riku, his sexual preference becomes uncertain. Mainly SoRi. A little AkuRoku. Slight unintentional Kairi bashing. DRUG USE. Lemon later!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. If I did... Ahhh what a lovely thought.

Since some parts of this story have to do with songs, I will use REAL songs because I'm too lazy to think of lyrics of my own. I DON'T OWN ANY OF THEM, I'm just borrowing them. :3

Song used in this chapter: "Fear of a Blank Planet" by Porcupine Tree

Enjoy!

* * *

I had no idea why, but I was nervous. I shouldn't have been, since it was just a random gig we landed. Nobody in the venue really cared about us anyway. We were just background noise to fill the walls with sound. It wasn't my first time performing, either, so the reason why I was so freaking nervous was beyond me.

Swallowing, I grabbed my guitar and stepped on the stage with the rest of my band. I fixed the strap of my guitar so it rested perfectly around my shoulder. That way, I could comfortably strum the strings.

We all took our places on stage. Demyx and I shared the center of the stage, since we both sang. He was main vocals and rhythm guitar, and I was main guitar with featured vocals. Roxas, my brother, took his place on the drums, and Axel took a section on the side of the stage, seeing as though that's normally where the bassist stands.

Demyx spoke into the microphone, giving a quick introduction to the small bunch that gathered in front of the stage to watch us. "I'm Demyx, this is Sora, that's Axel, and on drums is Roxas. We are called Fuzz," the lead singer introduced, pointing at each of us when he said our name. I cringed at the name of our band. It was retarded.

I broke out into a riff quickly before the so-called "crowd" had a chance to talk shit on our name. We had the set list planned and memorized, so we knew what song to play first. Demyx started to sing his part of the lyrics. I tried avoiding any eye contact with the group of people.

Alright, almost time for me to sing. I walked up to the microphone that welcomed my voice. The lights were so bright I couldn't even see the crowd too well.

"Xbox is a god to me. My finger on the switch, my mother is a bitch, my father gave up ever trying to talk to me," I sang. Yes, I wrote the lyrics, but they were written when I was much younger. Roxas helped me write them, since he grew up with the same parents.

The chorus broke out, and Demyx and I sang together in unison. Although I tried not to look at the crowd much, I still noticed a pair of gorgeous cerulean eyes staring at me. It caught me off guard, but I kept my composure.

Our set was over sooner than I expected. I guess we impressed the crowd, because it got a lot bigger and the cheering sounded loud. I was pretty damn proud, if I do say so myself.

We stepped off the stage, waving at the little group of fans we mustered. The security guards that worked for the venue guided us into a little side room the managers reserved for us. It was a nice thought, but I wanted to mingle through the crowd.

Roxas was the last one to enter the room. He slammed the door behind him, obviously not happy. His glare went straight to me. "Sora!" he screamed, making everyone in the room jump.

"What'd I do?" I snapped back.

"First of all, you messed up a riff in the first song. _And_ you came in late during the chorus. What the hell?" Roxas was fuming. He tended to get like that whenever he was recovering from nervousness. After growing up with him, you get used to it. I still found it rather annoying, though.

I became defensive, as most people would. In my defense, I replied, "Someone was staring at me in the crowd! He had these really deep, aquamarine eyes that just burned into me. I could _feel_ him staring at me, and it threw me off!" The guy really was staring at me intently. It was a bit creepy.

"I don't care what color his eyes were, the fact of the matter is that you screwed up!"

"Oh my God, calm down, Roxas. They still loved it," Demyx defended. At least someone had my back. "And Sora, don't worry about it. He probably just thought you were hot."

Okay, he didn't have my back anymore. "That's just gross, Demyx." Guys? No thanks.

"Gross? But Sora... Look how happy your brother and I are!" Axel cut in. He walked over to Roxas and gave him a peck on the cheek. I wasn't against them dating; I'm just not into guys.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Whatever, I'm gonna mingle in the crowd. Have fun, guys," I said, heading for the door. The three made some kind of remark, but I ignored the comment as I closed the door behind me.

As I pushed through the mob of people, I looked for a place to sit to get some food. I made my way across the room to a little round table with two chairs at either side. I picked the chair on the left and sat down, patiently waiting for some kind of service.

I propped my elbow on the table, resting my chin on the palm of my hand while I traced the pattern engraved on the table. I must've looked lonely, because someone helped themselves to the empty chair across from me. I looked up, hoping it was someone I knew.

Nope. The only thing I saw was a pair of aquamarine eyes staring at me. "Hey Jimi Hendrix," he greeted with a smile.

"Uh, hey..." I said slowly. I recognized those eyes. They were the ones staring at me from the crowd. I was literally speechless.

"... Alright, I'll start. Name's Riku," the guy said, offering his hand. I wearily reached out and returned a shake.

"Sora," I said. If Demyx was right, I really did not want to converse with this man. If he asked me out then and there I'd probably call security. I mean... I was half famous here, right? They'd back me up.

"You were great up there. I don't normally watch local bands, but you caught my attent-"

"Yeah, I noticed." Okay, that came out meaner than I had hoped. But thankfully Riku chuckled.

"Ah, you saw. Well, I've got a proposition." The guy reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. _Please not a date, please not a date, please..._ "I want to learn guitar. Name your price for lessons, and I'm in," he said, pulling out some money.

"Wh- Uh..." I stared at the stranger. A few strands of his long silver hair fell over his shoulders as he looked down at his wallet. My head slowly tilted to the side without me noticing. But apparently Riku did.

"Hello? Are you alright, Sora?" He waved a hand in front of my face. The way my name rolled off his tongue... I sort of liked the sound of it.

I shook my head, trying to break my thoughts. "Sorry, I wasn't exactly expecting anyone to even talk to me tonight but uh... Yeah, lessons sound good. Don't worry about the money, I'll give them for free." Why was I being so nice? He owes me!

"Alright, cool," he said. There was a short pause. "I'm gonna need an address, though..." he raised an eyebrow, wondering why I was so silent.

There was no way in hell I'd give a random guy my address, so I settled on giving him Roxas's. At least Axel lived there too, so Roxas was safe from any potential rapists. I scribbled the address on Riku's hand. The man's face lit up as a smile appeared. "Thank you so much!"

I grinned and nodded, hoping he would just walk away and leave it at that. But no, he stayed in that seat across from me, ready for some more conversation.

Riku's happy smile turned into a slight frown. "That your band?" He nodded his head to the area behind me, gesturing for me to take a look. I turned around to see Roxas and Axel making out with each other, and Demyx only a short distance away getting with a random guy. I sighed.

"Yes, unfortunately..." I turned back around to face Riku.

"So, you're a gay band, huh?" he said, a devious smile playing on his lips.

"No, we're not."

"But... I just saw each member of your band kiss someone of the same sex. That makes you a gay band."

This guy was starting to get on my nerves. "Just because my band is gay doesn't mean I'm gay," I said firmly. "And besides, you didn't see _me_ kissing someone of the same sex, did you?" Obviously that was a rhetorical question.

"No, not yet," he responded.

I paused. "What's that supposed to mean?" I almost shouted, throwing my arms in the air.

Riku shook his head and laughed. Wow, I was so glad he found this amusing. Half of me regretted agreeing to those lessons.

He stood up out of his chair, patted my shoulder, then disappeared into the midst of people. I turned around and watched him walk away with a scowl painted on my face. "Ugh," I muttered, then crossed my arms in front of my chest. A piece of my brown hair fell in front of my eye. I gave it a death stare before blowing it out of my way. "Asshole ruined my night, dammit," I groaned.

"Soraaa!" A drunk girl's voice sounded. Drunk people were annoying. Drunk ex-girlfriends were even more annoying.

"Go away, Kairi," I said stubbornly.

"Why are you alone tonight, babyyy?" Her words were long and drawn out.

"Don't call me baby." Well, she just made the night worse.

Kairi giggled, then threw herself on me. She smelled like alcohol. I have no idea why I dated this girl for six months. Six months of my life I'll never get back.

I snorted, then pushed her limp body off mine. Before she had the chance to say anything, I bolted towards Roxas' direction. In a few moments I was by his side, ignoring his make-out session with Axel. "Come on, man. Time to go. Kairi's up my ass and she won't leave me alone," I begged, tugging at my brother's arm.

"Oh, shit. DEM LET'S GO!" Roxas yelled. Axel was attached to my brother at the arm. My whole band knew the Kairi story. None of them were too fond of her.

We all pushed our way out the door of the venue, ignoring the yelps from my dreaded ex. We made a turn down the sidewalk, desperately trying to find the subway entrance.

* * *

Yeah, sorry it's so long! The next chapter is gonna be really short, so be prepared for a quick chapter 2.

Hope you like this story! :D

**Reviews are always fun ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own any Kingdom Hearts *sob*

Alright, so this chapter is kinda short. And it doesn't really have much to do with the ACTUAL story... But I just figured I'd add some suspense in here.

Maybe I'll update again later today, since I don't know if this really counts as a chapter.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

We finally saw the steps that lead underground to the subway. Demyx and Roxas tried hiding me while Axel led the way. Roxas stood right in front of me while Demyx covered my face with his hand. None of us wanted to risk Kairi recognizing me and following us all the way home.

"Come on," Axel said, waving his hand towards the steps. Roxas helped guide me down the steps while Demyx continued to hide my face from view. Once we got down the steps, Axel quickly glanced behind us for any sign of Kairi.

"It's clear for now. We should still hurry," he said, running towards the rotating metal bars. We all inserted our ticket in the slot, allowing us to enter the train platform.

Finally, we came face to face with our train back home. The doors to the train were already open, welcoming all passengers.

Axel, Roxas, and Demyx walked in first. I started walking through the door, until I saw a strange man a few feet away from me. He was standing with his back against the train, taking a picture of himself with his camera phone. I raised an eyebrow in confusion, but continued to proceed through the door. I figured he was just REALLY interested in trains or something (actually, I more _hoped_ than _figured_).

I looked towards the front of the train, and noticed that my three friends already took a seat. They were one row behind the very front of the train, since a man had already taken the very front seat.

I faintly heard him talking to himself, but in a different language. He seemed to be saying a prayer or chant of some sort. I suddenly had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach about this train ride... It definitely wasn't your average train ride, and we weren't even moving yet.

The man that was taking pictures of himself outside of the train slowly (VERY slowly) walked up to the front of the train, directly next to the man praying, but didn't sit down. He snapped a picture of the conductor's seat, the view in front of him, and all the seats behind him (I'm sure we were included in that picture). When he was finished with his pictures, he took a seat right next to the guy chanting.

I was freaked out by this point. "What the hell is going on?" I asked in a whispered tone. Demyx was next to me; Roxas and Axel were next to each other in the row behind us.

"You think they're serial killers?" Demyx asked, only half kidding.

"Don't you _dare_ say that!" Roxas yelled. Axel had to cup his boyfriend's mouth and shush him.

I noticed the conductor miserably walk up to the seat reserved for him. The guy with the camera phone took a picture. I felt a shiver up my spine. "Shit, maybe we should get off..." I mumbled, standing myself up.

I was pushed back down in my seat by the sudden movement of the train. Looks like there was no getting off now. "Fuck..."

The praying guy stood up and walked towards the back of the train for no reason whatsoever. I tried my best not to give it too much attention. My main focus was making it home alive and in one piece.

The man with the camera stared at the conductor with great... Fascination? Whatever it was, the conductor noticed. "You just gonna sit there and stare at me the whole trip?" he remarked. Hmm. Bold.

Camera Boy simply stared at the conductor without a response. I gripped the handle of my seat, expecting Camera Boy to pull a gun on the conductor. Thankfully, he looked away instead.

An obnoxious squealing sound came from the train wheels. I looked to the conductor, who was fidgeting with the controls. He cursed at them a few times, then mumbled, "What's going on..." and his voice trailed off as the train came to a complete stop. A loud click echoed throughout the train, and immediately afterwards the lights abruptly shut off. Everything was pitch black. I felt my heart skipping every three beats.

A wave of shrieks flooded the train. "Everyone calm down!" someone shouted.

"WHAT IS THIS!" I heard Roxas' voice shout. Axel tried shhing him calmly, but that didn't work out too well.

I figured I should get my two cents in while I had the chance. "Why is this night so FUCKING WEIRD!" I shouted, not caring who heard me. I wasn't looking for anyone to answer, either. It just felt good to scream that out loud.

The conductor grunted as he turned on a flashlight. He looked at a fusebox underneath all his controls. He made some tweaks and fixes until the lights finally flickered on. Both Camera Boy and Prayer Man were gone, but at least we could see again. There was also a bonus: Everyone was still alive.

"Wow, that was pointless," Axel commented, scowling at the lights. He was holding a shaking Roxas in his arms, petting his blonde hair. I took the biggest sigh of relief I've ever taken in my life. Demyx busted out laughing at the situation. I couldn't help but laugh myself.

I decided to crash at Roxas and Axel's house. After all the shit that went down tonight, I did not want to be home by myself.

Their house was fairly big. I even had my own room, since I stayed the night often. Between the band practices and the fact that Roxas was my brother, having my own room here wasn't a surprise.

Demyx decided to stay the night, too. The three of them wanted to stay awake a little longer and talk about all the events of tonight, but I vouched to go to sleep.

Without getting changed into night clothes, I plopped onto my bed in my boxers. I was too tired to find the energy to do anything else. I pulled the covers over myself, allowing all my weight to collapse into the matress. In a matter of minutes, I was fast asleep.

* * *

Author's Note:

That whole train ride was based on something that happened to me a few weeks ago. Scary, scary experience. But I figured it would be a nice little entertainment part of the story. Just a quick little fact :3

**I won't sit here and beg for reviews... But I like them! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters, I wish I did. Yadda yadda yadda.

Yeah, so I decided to put this chapter up, since the other one wasn't really a chapter. But this one's longer and eventful so hopefully it's made up for :D

Song used in this chapter: Millstone by Brand New **I DON'T OWN IT, FANFICTION(DOT)NET.**

* * *

I heard a loud banging on my door. Not wanting to get out of bed, I groaned and covered my head with a pillow in an attempt to drown out the obnoxious thumps.

"Sora! Wake your lazy ass up! You've got another present from you-know-who," I heard Roxas' muffled voice from behind the door.

"I don't care, throw it away," I said in a raspy morning voice. I knew it was some stupid 'forgive me!' card and rose from Kairi. Every time I blew her off, she'd leave some kind of "present" on my (or Roxas') doorstep.

Roxas swung open my door and walked in the room, obviously determined to wake me up. "That's not all I wanted from you, Sora. You've gotta wake up for practice today," Roxas told me. I didn't want to waste my breath arguing for more time to sleep, so I stayed silent. Hopefully he'd go away.

Considering how quiet the room was, I assumed he left. That is, until I felt a strong punch on my back. "Wake up, Sora! We need you in practice, NOW!" Roxas shouted as I winced at the pain I felt in my back.

"Was that necessary?" I yelled back, tossing the pillow and covers off to rub the spot where I got punched.

"It was the only way to go if I wanted to wake you up today. Now get dressed and meet us in the garage. _Quickly_, Sora."

"Yeah, yeah..." I mumbled as I took my shirt off. Roxas stormed out and closed my door. I sighed, then got up off the bed and tried to pick out something to wear. I was still in shock after all that happened last night... First a random (but attractive) guy asks ME, of all people, for guitar lessons; my dreaded ex shows up drunk and chases my band out of the venue; and lastly, the train ride back was at risk of a massacre.

I shook my head, smirking at the crazy events, then slipped on my dark blue denim jeans. I wore a blue tee-shirt underneath a black hoodie and put my Vans on my feet. I slumped my way through the house to the garage.

"Good morning, Starshine. Glad to see you haven't slipped into a coma," Axel laughed at himself. I just gave him a blank stare, clearly not amused, and tucked my hands into the pockets of my hoodie.

"Morning I guess," I groaned. Faint sounds of guitars tuning, drums being tapped, and microphones being checked echoed through the room as I strode over to my guitar. Giving it a puzzling look, I asked, "How'd our equipment get back here?" to anyone that was listening.

"I called the owners of the venue and asked them to deliver it. I explained that we had a dire situation and had to get home as quickly as possible and apologized. Don't worry, I had it all covered," Demyx answered. I lifted my eyebrows and nodded slowly, a little surprised.

Adjusting the strap of my guitar, I made my way over to my assigned microphone. I ran my fingers along the metal strings, admiring the look of my guitar. I really did have a passion for playing the instrument. I ran my pick along the strings, listening for the correct pitches. Satisfied, I looked up at my bandmates.

"Let's work on Millstone," I said, hoping they would agree. That song was my favorite one we ever wrote. We all worked together on the song, rather than just one or two of us working on a song in private.

When played correctly, the song sounded perfect to me. Nobody else felt ready to perform it, though, so we shied away from playing it. But I wanted to practice so everyone felt comfortable with the song.

Thankfully, my friends gave a nod of approval. I smiled and counted the beat for everyone to start with. I also liked Millstone because it was the only song I sang by myself. Axel and Roxas agreed that my voice fit the lyrics better then Demyx's, so we came to a mutual agreement that it'd be my song to sing.

I grabbed the microphone with two hands and started singing the lyrics with great passion, letting all my emotions pour through my voice.

_I used be such a burning example,  
I used to be so original  
I used to care I was being cared for  
Made sure I showed it to those that I loved  
I used to sleep without a single stir  
'Cause I was about my father's work_

_Well, take me out tonight (Whoa)  
This ship of fools I'm on will sink  
A milestone around my neck,  
Be my breath  
There's nothing I wouldn't give_

_Well, save my life tonight (Whoa)  
This ship of fools I'm on will sink  
A milestone around my neck,  
Be my breath  
There's nothing I wouldn't give_

In the middle of the song, I heard Demyx yelp and curse. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over, revealing a broken string on his guitar and a bleeding finger. "Fuck..." he mumbled, sucking on his finger to slow the bleeding.

We all huddled around Demyx, trying to make sure he was okay. He just got whipped by the string of his guitar, but no major damage.

"Well, looks like we should go to the store to get new strings. Anyone hungry? We could stop for something to eat while we're out," Roxas suggested. Demyx and Axel agreed, but I wanted to relax and stay here.

I searched through my brain for a good excuse. "I'll stay here and make sure nobody breaks in," I resorted to saying.

"Whatever you say, Sora. Come on guys, let's go," Roxas opened the garage door and waited for the two others to follow him. They piled into the car and waved to me before pulling out of the driveway, driving to wherever their destination would be.

I was only by myself for a few minutes before I heard the doorbell ring. I thought it would be Roxas and the others, so I didn't hesitate to open the door.

"Forget someth-" I began, expecting to see one of the band members. Instead, I met eyes with the silver-haired stranger from last night.

"Hey," he said shyly. He scratched the back of his neck. "You're not busy, are you? I just wanted to get started on those lessons you offered..."

I blinked. Sure, I was expecting him to show up eventually. But not _today_. I cleared my throat, then forced myself to respond, "I'm not busy right now, no... Come on in." I side-stepped, allowing Riku to step inside.

"Thanks again, and sorry this is such short notice. I was pretty, uh... excited, to say the least," he spoke, keeping his gaze on the floor.

"It's all good. You have your own guitar?"

"No... I had no idea _what_ to get..." Riku mumbled. I couldn't help but chuckle at his uncertainty.

"I've got more than enough spare guitars. I'll let you pick whatever one you want," I said, flashing the man a smile. "And don't be so nervous. I can see you sweating," I grinned at him as I pointed out little strands of his silver hair sticking to his forehead. His hair really shaped his face rather well. His pale skin was flawless... He was pretty damn se-

_STOP IT._

Riku looked at me and smiled. For some odd reason, it gave me butterflies. But I pushed that thought aside and led him to a room full of equipment. Everyone in the band experimented with different instruments, so it wasn't strange for us to share each other's possessions.

Riku made his way over to a dark brown acoustic guitar that was propped against the wall.

"Could I use this one?" He ran his fingers along the neck of the guitar, hesitant to hold it.

"Yeah of course. Take it and bring it in the living room. Quick, basic lesson today."

We made our way to the living room, both of us with a guitar in our hands. I motioned for him to sit down on the couch. I sat next to him and folded my legs. I already knew both guitars were tuned (the four of us rotate tuning the instruments each day), so I didn't have to waste time fiddling with that.

"Alright. If you're right-handed, hold the neck of the guitar with your left hand so you can strum with your right," I said, acting so. He copied my actions. "Now, each string has a certain letter. There are six strings. Starting from the top, they are: E, B, G, D, A, and E again." I pointed at each string on his guitar as I named them. "How do you remember that? There's an acronym I like to use. 'Even Beavers Get Drunk And Eat,'" I explained to him.

Riku simply blinked at me.

"No? Don't like it?" I asked.

"It's not that I don't _like _it, it's just... Weird."

"Good. Then you'll remember it," I retaliated while smirking. "Now, I'll start off with some chords." I strummed my guitar and played an E chord. I opened my mouth to speak, but a loud swing of the door interrupted me.

"Sora!" Roxas shouted. He stood in the doorway, way ahead of Demyx and Axel, who were still in the car. The sudden noise made both Riku and me jump.

"Roxas, I didn't mess up any riffs, so don't yell at me!" I fought, having a déjà vu moment.

"I'm not talking about that, I'm talking about _that," _he pointed at Riku. "Why would you let a stripper in the house?"

"A STRIPPER?" I nearly fell off the couch until I noticed Riku was just as shocked as I was.

"I'm not a stripper!" he defended, waving his hands furiously.

"Oh, please. You're gonna have to try harder than that if you wanna fool me, Sephiroth! I'd remember that silver hair of yours anywhere!" Roxas shouted back.

"... But my name is Riku."

Roxas froze. The look on his face was hilarious. "Are... Oh. Oh my God. Sora please don't say anything to Axel about this... Itwasbeforewemet,Iswear!"

"I don't wanna know, Rox," I said, waving a hand in front of my face. "This never happened."

Roxas gave a nod of appreciation and continued into the kitchen. Not too much later, Axel and Demyx came through the door. They both shot Riku a questioning look, but proceeded into the kitchen with my brother.

"That's my band, if you don't remember," I reminded Riku. He snickered.

"How could I forget? It's the gay band," he said in a mocking way, but with a smile on his face. After he said that, I remembered a certain comment he made last night.

"So what did you mean when you said 'No, not yet' to me last night?" I still had no idea why he would assume that I'd be kissing a guy. Ever.

Riku smirked a very evil smirk. "You still haven't figured that out yet, huh?"

I tilted my head, as if I were asking 'What do you mean?'.

"Alright, I'll guess I'll have to give it away," he said. I scrunched my eyebrows together in confusion.

I noticed Riku push the guitar off his lap. Suddenly, I felt his hand on the back of my head and his lips on mine. I tensed up at first, but relaxed immediately afterward. As much as I would normally protest and push away in a situation like this, I didn't. I completely gave in to his kiss with no disapproval. It was the way our lips fit perfectly, the way he tasted so good, and the way his touch caused me to melt that made me soak in the moment for as long as I could.

Riku broke away, but kept his hand on the back of my head. We opened our eyes at the same time, and when we did, Riku licked his lips. "Mmm... There we go. You're officially a gay band now," he slid his hand to my cheek, "because I just saw you kiss someone of the same sex. Congratulations." The silver-haired man lightly tapped my cheek twice, then stood up. "I'll be back for another lesson, Sora."

And with that, Riku walked out the door. I remained seated, completely dumbfounded by this mysterious stranger.

"Well that's weird." I heard a voice from the kitchen. I turned my attention to the figure leaning against the wall. It was Demyx. "Not even twelve hours ago, you were telling me how gross kissing another guy was. And yet, here you are," the blonde continued with a smile on his face.

"I- Uh... He- Gah. I don't know," I gave up, slamming my forehead against my hand. I wasn't looking to kiss Riku, but God _damn, _it was amazing, no matter how much I hated to admit it. I wanted more. My body _ached_ for more.

Nothing made sense to me anymore.

"It's alright, Sora. At least he's not ugly. He's quite attractive," Demyx comforted. I kept my face in my hand and flicked him off. Demyx knew not to bother me, so he just chuckled and walked away.

* * *

Heh... Some action finally, huh?

Hope you liked it, my dears :3


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, guys. I hope you like this chapter (let alone the actual story!).

If it's too boring, it'll pick up soon, I promise! .

**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own Kingdom Hearts blah blah blah.

* * *

I had migrated to my room after the whole event with Riku went down. I remained in Roxas/Axel's house, though... I didn't have the energy to go back home to my house. Demyx stayed too, but we were all best friends so it really didn't bother Axel and Roxas how long we stayed.

I sat on my bed with my back against the wall and my knees curled up to my chest. My head was spinning; thoughts were racing through my mind at lightning speed. I might _actually_ be gay. Or maybe the feelings were just for Riku. Is that even possible?

I rested my chin on my knees, trying to sort everything out. Now I was completely confused about my sexual orientation, and that isn't a fun thing to contemplate, especially when I thought I was straight my whole life. I got rather depressed over the subject, actually.

A knock on my door interrupted my thought process. I didn't want to talk to anyone about it, so I just groaned and buried my face in my knees in hopes the person would go away. "Sora... It's getting to be dinner time you know," I heard Axel say. Dinner time already? Guess I was in my room longer than I thought. "We were planning on going out to eat at Radiant Garden, if you're interested," he continued to say behind the door. I was grateful that he didn't just barge in like Roxas normally does. At least Axel was respectful.

"Yeah, I'll be right out," I told him. A night out with my friends might be good for my self-esteem.

Radiant Garden wasn't very casual, but it wasn't too formal, either. I decided to change into a black button-up collared shirt and light denim jeans. I put on a pair of black Skecher's dress sneakers (yes, half of my closet was at this house) and met everyone downstairs.

"How you feeling, Sora?" Roxas asked. His voice actually sounded concerned instead of the normal hostile voice he had with me. He was a pretty trustworthy brother when times were serious. For instance, we were really there for each other when Dad got into drugs.

"I'm feeling alright. Pretty damn confused, though," I admitted. That made everyone snicker, and I felt better already. Thank God for friends.

"Don't worry, that's normal. Sometimes you just need a little push to be completely sure. Try kissing him again, see what happens," Roxas said. He winked, which made me wonder if it was legitimate advice.

"Whatever, let's just get going." I pushed a hand in front of me, as if I were trying to push away the conversation. I didn't want to think about how much I longed for Riku's kiss again. My friends complied, smiling, then followed me out the door.

We all piled into the huge "creeper van" (as Demyx liked to call it), Axel in the driver's seat, Roxas in the passenger's seat, and Demyx and me sharing space in the back with a drum set.

Axel turned the stereo on, which emitted loud booming of our band's sample CD through the speakers. "I hate our name, by the way," I decided to add to the noise. Right now would be a good time to talk about it.

"Fuzz? Why? It's great! Short, sweet, and to the point," Axel said with a satisfactory smile on his face.

"We've changed our name six-thousand times," Roxas added. He obviously wasn't too fond of this conversation.

"... Fine, we'll discuss this another time," I said, accepting my defeat (rather quickly). I was pretty annoyed, since I hated the freaking name, but I figured it could wait. Besides, it wasn't my main concern at the moment.

A few minutes passed by where we all just listened to the CD, studying and criticizing the music. We arrived in the parking lot after a few minutes of discussing the music, and walked into a fairly busy restaurant.

Thankfully, we were seated immediately. No waiting required. Each of us took a seat on a separate side of the square-shaped wooden table. The four of us casually ordered our drinks and food, completely content with the setting. Well, for the most part.

"So, Sora. What's the name of the lucky guy?" Demyx asked with no hesitation. I never noticed before, but I was beginning to think he was interested in me. After all, there _was_ a slight hint of jealousy behind his question.

"His name is Riku. Don't go assuming he's 'lucky', though. It was just an accidental kiss," I told him. I hoped that if I acted like it was nothing, it would _be_ nothing.

"The look on your face definitely assumed that it was anything _but_ accidental," Demyx retorted. Axel and Roxas looked at each other, but stayed silent, sensing the jealousy in Demyx's voice. Also, unlike Demyx, they kept in mind that I was suffering from a brief identity crisis.

"I was just shocked is all..." My voice started to die down. I was unsure of my own words.

Roxas coughed. "Ahem. I'd hate to break up the love-fest you two have going on, but Sora... red alert." His eyes widened. I was sitting directly across from him with my back facing the entrance of Radiant Garden, which meant he had a perfect view of the door. Seeing his eyes widen made me curious. I slowly turned my head, trying to see-

"DON'T look. You'll draw attention to yourself." I first thought he was implying Riku until he continued talking. "Dreaded, crazy ex-girlfriend," he finished through clenched teeth.

I groaned; Kairi was the last person I wanted to encounter at the moment. Demyx, being the blunt person he is, decided to give me "advice" of his own. "Well, Sora, you could drive her off by telling her about your new found sexuality."

At first I got pissed off, but after a moment's thought, I realized what a great idea it could turn out to be. My body cringed when I heard a shriek from Kairi.

"Sora! Did you get my rose? I left it on your doorstep. Look, I'm sorry for-"

"Go away, Kairi. No apology could make up for what you did to me," I hissed.

"Soraaaa!" she whined. She thought she was cute. I beg to differ.

"By the way, Kairi... You turned me gay. Congratulations. Now please, leave me the fuck alone." I didn't care if I was mean or cruel. I never wanted to associate with her. Ever again.

Kairi didn't cry. Instead, she huffed, stomped her foot, and stormed off to wherever.

Axel cheered and gave me a high-five. A smile appeared on my face while my friends congratulated me.

Eventually, the celebration faded away, and I drowned myself in my thoughts.

I leaned back in my chair, crossed one arm over my abdomen and rested my chin lightly on the other hand. I stared intently at the edge of the table, zoning off.

_"Sora, you know I love you, right?"  
"Of course, Kairi. And you know I love you too," I said, gently brushing her nose with my index finger.  
"Then hear me out, and listen to what I'm about to tell you with an open mind."  
It was our six month anniversary; I was planning on singing her a song I wrote for her. In front of a crowd. A small crowd, but nevertheless, a crowd. I gave her a reassuring smile, hoping she would accept my trustworthy look.  
"I've been cheating on you for the past two and a half months," she said, rather bluntly. Well, I wasn't expecting that at all...  
I frowned and stared at her in disbelief. I didn't want to believe it. The pain my heart felt couldn't compare to any other pain I've ever felt before. My chest sank; I felt my heart drop into the pit of my stomach.  
I noticed her hand resting on mine. I pulled away quickly, jaw agape. I started breathing heavily, soaking in her words. _'I've been cheating on you for the past two and a half months.' _My body was shaking. One of my hands covered my mouth, the other clenched to my chest, desperately trying to support my aching heart.  
"Sora..." Kairi leaned in closer to me, trying to kiss me.  
"Get the _fuck_ away from me..." I said, softer than I had intended. I pushed her off, then ran. I had no idea where I was going, but I ran. The show was canceled._

The waiter brought my fettuccine Alfredo out and rested the plate in front of me. I suddenly lost my appetite. I pushed my plate away, then grabbed my napkin and a pen in my pocket to furiously write lyrics. My fellow band members stared at me with curiosity, trying to read what I was writing. I looked up.

"Lyrics," I said simply. Everyone around me nodded, then continued eating. "I'd like to play it for you guys tomorrow morning, if that's alright," I said, never tearing my eyes away from the napkin.

"Yeah, of course," they all agreed.

* * *

Some of Sora's past was exposed :O

Read, review, criticize. Anything's welcome :D


	5. Chapter 5

New Chapter! Woot!

Thank you EVERYONE for reviewing. I was so happy when I saw all the reviews I got for the last chapter, so thank you all for making my day!

Okay, I don't own Kingdom Hearts blah blah.

Song used in this chapter: "Lying is the Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off" by Panic! At the Disco.

* * *

The next morning, I was up before anyone else. I quietly muttered the lyrics so I didn't mess them up.

It wasn't until about ten o'clock when the three remaining band members dragged themselves into the garage, where I was setting up a microphone and a guitar.

Roxas walked over to the garage opening and pulled the huge wall of plastic up all the way so we could see the sidewalk and street. It was a warm day, so I guess he wanted to feel the weather.

"All right, Sora. Show us what you got," Axel said warmly. He sat down on a cooler while Roxas took a seat on his lap. Demyx stayed near the wall, leaning on his shoulder with his arms crossed.

"Okay. Obviously, this is for Kairi," I explained. That would prepare them for the lyrics, which were... Pretty insane.

I walked up to the microphone and imagined a crowd staring in awe on the sidewalk. Taking a deep breath, I moved on to the song.

"Is it still me that makes you sweat? The one you think about in bed? When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress? Then think of what you did, and how I hope to God he was worth it. When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch your skin," I sang in a hushed tone. I took a deep breath and continued the lyrics, closing my eyes and getting into the moment. "I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck (I heard a gasp from someone, but I didn't pay it any mind), than any boy you'll ever meet. Sweetie, you had me. Girl I was it, look past the sweat. A better love deserving of exchanging body heat in the passenger's seat? No, no no. You know it will always just be... me."

I slowly opened my eyes, finished with my bit of lyrics. As I looked up, I saw Riku staring at me from the opposite side of the street.

"Sora, that was brilliant!" Axel exclaimed. Roxas and Demyx clapped and smiled at me, but I was too distracted by Riku's presence to care. Roxas noticed me staring at the silver-haired boy from across the street.

"He heard a lot of the song, just so you know," Roxas smirked. Riku started walking across the street to greet me. Even though I should've been mad at him for completely screwing with my sexual preferences, I wasn't. It was extremely hard for me to stay mad at Riku. He would have to do something devastating to me to get me genuinely mad at him.

"Hey, Sora! Since it was so warm out, I decided to take a walk, but then I heard singing. And to my surprise... It was _your_ voice," Riku said, chipper as ever. Part of me thought he walked past by choice, not by mere coincidence. But I wasn't complaining. This could be my chance to experiment.

"I'm Roxas, by the way," I turned my head to see Roxas waving happily. I could've sworn I saw him wink at me, too.

"Axel!"

"Demyx." His greeting wasn't too friendly, but it wasn't threatening, which was (hopefully) good.

"Good to finally and formerly meet you. Sora, would you like to join me?" Riku looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Yeah, Sora, go ahead and take a walk with Riku. Get your mind refreshed," Roxas instigated. I could tell he just wanted me to get over Kairi as quick as possible.

But looking at Riku's begging, longing cerulean eyes... I didn't need Roxas' approval.

I put my guitar down and waved goodbye to my friends. Riku grabbed my wrist and dragged me away as quick as he could. The touch sent a wave of shivers up my arm. He had a firm grip on my wrist, but I didn't complain.

"Anywhere in particular you wanna go?" Riku asked politely.

"Nah, walking is fine."

It was silent for a few moments, but Riku decided to be bold and bring up the song.

"'A better fuck', huh?" he said, putting emphasis on the word 'fuck'. I guess he was surprised I wasn't a virgin. Or maybe he was surprised that I was good? Who knows.

"Please, don't start." I was not up for discussing my sexual relationship with Kairi. I deeply regretted losing my virginity to a lying, cheating, son of a-

"Sorry, that came out wrong. I didn't mean it in that way." I saw true sincerity in Riku's eyes. It was _so_ comforting.

I sighed, deciding to tell him a little background. "It was about my ex-girlfriend, Kairi. Six month anniversary, she tells me she's been cheating on me for the past two months, when we only had sex for the first time about a month ago. And I thought we were losing our virginity to each other... So I guess the joke was on me. _Fuck,_ I'm such an idiot," I mumbled the last part, but it was audible enough for Riku to hear. I wasn't planning on confessing all that to the silver-haired beauty, but for some reason, I felt comfortable enough to spill everything.

"Ouch, that's rough. Don't worry, Sora, you're not an idiot. Nobody would've been able to know. Don't be so hard on yourself," Riku said, tossing a comforting arm around my shoulders.

My eyes widened at the contact. We barely knew each other, but we still acted like the best of friends.

"Thanks, Riku," I muttered. I looked at our surroundings and realized that we were walking past the guitar store, which held my dream guitar.

My face lit up and my tongue stuck out of my mouth. I ran over to the glass window and pressed my nose against it. I saw Riku's reflection walk up next to me.

"I'd kill for that guitar..." I said, fogging up the glass. Riku peered through the window.

"Gibson.." Riku said, struggling to read the label.

"Gibson Les Paul Electric Guitar with a Silverburst finish..." I said quickly, not needing a silly label to help me. I've been dying to own this guitar since I was ten.

Riku must've looked at the price tag because I heard a whistle from him. "$2,800? Is it worth it?"

Without meaning to, I shot him a look. "Of course it is!" Realizing my tone, I softened my expression and whimpered, "At least, to _me_ it is..." I twiddled my thumbs, wishing I had that kind of money.

"Aw, you'll own it one day, Jimi Hendrix," Riku smiled. I couldn't help but smile back- And I was really starting to like the nickname he gave me. "Let's get a coffee or something. I'll pay," he offered. I didn't have money on me, so I had to accept.

We walked down the sidewalk that was lined with countless stores. We talked as if we never kissed.

"Let's ask a bunch of questions about each other. I really wanna get to know you," Riku told me.

"Alright, you go first. Ask whatever you want."

"Are you gay or not?"

I looked at him evilly. "I don't know anymore, thanks."

"Why are you thanking _me?_" Riku asked, bowing. He remained in a bowing stance, but flicked his head up, revealing a devilish smirk playing on his lips. He knew the answer.

"Screw you. Ask me something else," I yelled, smiling.

"Would you mind if I had sex with you?" he said as he opened the coffee shop door.

"... Hey," I gave him a 'don't go there' look as I stepped inside.

"Kissed you?"

I had to snicker at his persistence. "_Real_ questions, Riku. If you don't stop, I'll just ask you questions and you'l lose your chance at getting to know me." I couldn't help it. I had to threaten him to see his reaction.

"Fine, fine," Riku gave in, pulling out a tall chair for me, motioning for me to sit. I nodded in thanks before he continued. "Favorite food?"

"Macaroni and cheese. Easily."

"Any pets?"

"Nope."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-one."

"I'm twenty-two! What's your favorite place to shop for clothes?"

"Um..."

"Do you like ketchup?"

"... Sure."

"How do you feel about drugs?"

That question made me freeze. Bad, bad memories. "Hate 'em. They ruined my life," I said, taking a sip of my mocha latte.

"Why's that?" Riku asked, his head cocked to the side.

"Because. My dad used to be my best friend until he got into drugs. Cocaine and heroine, to be exact. But anyway, he overdosed and died of a heart attack. Not much later, my mom got into drugs. She got depressed, then killed herself," I explained, almost too easily. I've been through this story so many times, it's gotten easier to tell. Also, the quicker it's told, the less I'd have to dwell on memories.

Riku stared at me with sorrowful eyes. "I'm so sorry, Sora..."

"Nah, don't be. I'm sorry for dumping all my crap on you. I'm sure you have your own problems to deal with." I flashed him a smile. "How do _you_ feel about drugs?"

Riku frowned. "I've experimented with them, but nothing more. Don't worry."

I accepted his answer, then decided to go on with my questioning. "Alright. First and foremost, why did you kiss me yesterday?"

At this, Riku laughed. "Isn't it obvious? You're hot. It was just too tempting." He propped his elbows on the table and layed his chin on the palms of his hands.

"So you're gay?" I raised and eyebrow.

"... You could say that."

"What's your favorite drink?"

"Bear Semen," he said with a straight face.

I was completely thrown off. My nose scrunched up in disgust. "Are you kidding?"

Riku flashed a smile (a very, _very_ attractive smile). "Yeah, I am. It's just that like, a little while ago I was thinking about really awesome names for energy drinks. By far, the most manly one I could think of was Bear Semen. I mean... Come on. Whoever drinks fucking _BEAR SEMEN_ has got to be a complete badass, right?"

I laughed. "Sure, Riku. Sure."

"Well of course, we'd have to put a little disclaimer on our can of Bear Semen somewhere saying 'Contains absolutely NO bear semen'. Because, you know, we wouldn't want people thinking our company is like, holding a bunch of bears captive, jackin' them off all day."

The way he said that made me die laughing. I tossed my head towards the ceiling and clutched my sides, laughing harder than I have in a long time. "Oh God, that was great," I said with a chuckle after gaining my composure.

"Ahhh, I love being listened to," Riku said before sipping the last bit of his coffee. "You've got a great laugh, by the way."

I tried hiding the blush that was becoming deeper by the second.

"One last question."

"Yes?" I answered.

"Why'd you _accept_ my kiss?"

I put my index finger to my chin. "Well. You're attractive, for one. And I guess you could say I felt sparks during the kiss. Just felt right."

Riku nodded. "Come on, let's get you back home," he said, standing up. He was trying his damn hardest to hide the ear-to-ear smile and pink cheeks on his face, but it was just too obvious.

And I felt really good about myself.

We got to the front door of Roxas and Axel's house. "You know, you're really fun to be around," Riku said.

"Same to you, Riku. I needed this, more than you think," I complimented, feeling flips in my stomach. "So, you still coming by for guitar lessons?"

Riku looked directly into my eyes. His expression was serious, but a smirk tugged at his lips. He leaned towards me, breathing softly next to my ear. "Actually, Sora..." he began. His voice- his _lips -_so close to me sent shivers through my body. "I was hoping we could turn those lessons..."

He cupped my face and crashed our lips together. Yep, the exact same sensations ran through my mind and body, copying those of our first kiss. No tongue, just a kiss. A deep, mesmerizing kiss.

"Into dates," he finally finished, pulling away from me. Those hypnotizing cerulean eyes that I love drilled into my sapphire ones. "Would you like that, Sora?" he almost moaned.

I wanted to kiss him so much more. My lips were burning. "Uh-huh..." I groaned. I couldn't say much else.

"Great. Tomorrow night, then. I'll pick you up," he winked, then walked away, leaving me motionless on the porch. The sun was almost entirely out of view, and I decided on going to sleep early tonight. That way, tomorrow would come faster.

I sighed, then opened the door. Axel and Roxas were on the couch, cuddling and watching TV. Both of them turned their heads to look at me when I walked inside.

"Have fun, Sora? You look happy," Roxas cheerfully stated. I smiled. I didn't want to hold it back.

"Guys..." I started, slumping on a wall. "I'm gay," I admitted, and I've never been more proud to say it.

* * *

Ok, ok... I have to admit that the whole Bear Semen idea wasn't mine. If anybody knows who Day9 is, it's an idea from him. I kinda paraphrased what he said there, but I found it hilarious so I had to put it in here.

But anyway, I hope you liked it! :D


	6. Chapter 6

So... How's the story coming along so far? I hope everyone likes it O.o

Alright. I don't own anything, even though I REALLY wish I did.

Little sexual excerpt here, don't like, don't read.

Well, enjoy the chapter :D

* * *

Axel remained on the couch as Roxas sprang up and cheered.

"Wait," he said as he grabbed my arms. "Did he have sex with you?"

"Of course not!" I said, although the thought wasn't necessarily a bad one.

"Alright, then I'm _very_ happy for you. We're all gonna hang out one day, okay? I want to officially approve of Riku," Roxas said in his loving, protective brother voice.

"We're going on a date tomorrow," I blurted.

"Really? Where?"

"Um... I don't really know. But _God_, Roxas, he's... Ahhh," I tried explaining. I melted as I pictured Riku's smile. "Wait, am I supposed to be talking about him like this? Is it weird?" I gasped. "What if he's thinking about me... RIGHT. NOW?" I asked with my eyes bulging.

Roxas laughed at me. "You're acting like such a girl, Sora. I hope you know that." He started imitating me, putting his hand on his hip and fluffing his hair. "Oh my _God_, how's my hair? OMG he likes me! Teehee!" he mocked, changing his voice to a higher pitch.

Fine, I could play his little game. I changed my voice to a mocking Roxas voice and said, "Nyeah nyeah nyeah my name is Roxas and I love nagging my brother to death because I'm a..." I paused, trying to think of a name to call him. "A... Cocksnozzle!" I continued, proud of my new word. My voice changed to my regular tone when I said it, though.

Roxas stopped his mockery to question my word. "Cocksnozzle? What the hell is a cocksnozzle?"

"You, silly," I said, ruffling his hair with a pleased smile plastered on my face.

My brother giggled and hugged me. "I love when you're in a good mood, Sora. That's when I'm not such a... Cocksnozzle," he smiled shyly, not very comfortable with using the word, but I gave him credit for trying and squeezed him back.

Suddenly I heard Roxas yelp and pull away. I noticed Axel standing there now, and realized he just smacked Roxas' ass.

"Come on, hot stuff. We're doing to bed. Sora, you can stay the night if you'd like, but I'd advice you to-" Axel started.

"ALRIGHT, conversation's over. Have fun, you two. Sweet dreams," I interrupted with a wink. I knew exactly what they would be up to.

We parted ways and went into our separate rooms upstairs.

I laid on my bed staring at the ceiling. Little highlights of earlier today played through my head, hoping I would have a dream about Riku. Yeah, I totally had a crush on the guy. Not too long ago, I would've thought it was weird, but it seemed so normal now... So _right_.

I sighed happily, rolled onto my side, and closed my eyes.

_He was on top of me, kissing my neck furiously. Moans of pleasure escaped my lips countless times. Riku ran his hand over my slightly toned torso, admiring my every curve.  
The skin on skin contact brought such a sensation through my veins, which went directly to my pelvis. Riku's body was so sweaty, but _so_ fucking sexy, and our pants weren't even off yet.  
I dug my hand into his shoulder as he nibbled at the skin on my neck. He knew my weak spot. He slowly ran his tongue from my neck to the skin right behind my ear. I lightly dug my fingernails into Riku's shoulder, slowly dragging them down his muscular back. I felt him shudder as I did, which boosted my confidence, knowing I could do that to him.  
I pushed him off so I could be on top and quickly straddled him. I wanted to be the dominant one for a change. I looked down at the gorgeous silverette, who was biting his lip.  
I met his lips with mine, giving a little tease with my tongue. The moan that escaped his throat turned me on. I trailed his body with soft kisses, going lower... lower...lower...-_

"HOLY... Ughhh," I shouted as I sharply sat up in my bed. I was sweating bullets. When I prayed for a dream of Riku last night, I didn't mean _that_ kind of dream.

Even though I fucking loved it.

I was pissed off now; I wanted all that to be real, not just a dream. Realizing that it was now morning, I sprang up out of bed. I guess I never had the chance to finish, but that was a good thing. It would've been awkward to explain to Roxas and Axel what happened to the sheets and why they should be cleaned.

I stayed in my pajamas- a black tee shirt with black and white checkered fleece pants -and hopped down the steps, making my way to the kitchen to make myself some breakfast.

Surprisingly, Axel and Roxas were already sitting on stools that were placed near and island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Good morning, you two! Where's Demyx?" I happily sang. I wasn't pissed off at my dream anymore.

"I guess you're still in a good mood? And he went home last night," Roxas answered.

"Ahh. Well anyway, of course I'm still in a good mood! I've got a hot date tonight, " I said, raising my eyebrows and jabbing a thumb into my chest.

"That reminds me! I'm helping you pick out something to wear. And Axel agreed to help me with your makeup," Roxas stated, pointing at Axel. The red-head smiled and nodded his head.

Makeup was not a fun word to hear. "Hey, no offense Axel, but just because I admitted I'm gay doesn't mean I'm suddenly into makeup," I said, shaking my head.

"Oh, relax. I'm not gonna go all out. Just think of it as stage makeup, and I promise I'll make you look irresistible," Axel coaxed with a wink.

* * *

Riku never specified a time, so I just started getting ready at about 5:30, letting my nerves get the best of me.

Axel started with my makeup first while Roxas raided my closet.

"Alright, let's see here..." Axel started, drawing a finger to his chin to think. "Black eyeliner... Eyeshadow? Hmm... Mascara..." he mumbled. Since I've never had experience with makeup before, I had no idea what he was referring to.

I was sitting in a chair in the bathroom, facing away from the mirror. Axel grabbed some kind of pencil and started drawing _dangerously_ close to my eye, hich I found uncomfortable. My eye started watering uncontrollably.

Axel did a few more things to my eyes until Roxas burst through the door of the room. Damn, did he have a bad habit of doing that.

"Found the _perfect_ outfit!" he beamed, causing Axel to jump and lose control of whatever utensil was invading my eye. I felt some substance streak my cheek.

"Crap! Thanks, Rox. Mascara is such a bitch to get off," Axel said, licking his thumb and pressing my cheek.

"I'm sorry! Sora, you will _not_ be disappointed. And Riku is gonna go insane," Roxas nearly growled.

A few minutes of Axel cleaning off my cheek went by, but eventually he stood up, twirling my chair around happily so I could look at my reflection.

I was pretty damn impressed with my transformation. I had no idea what Axel did to my eyes, but they stood out a lot more than usual. Other than that, I didn't see much of a difference, so I was pleased. He didn't turn me into a hooker.

"Alright, time for your outfit," Roxas said, dragging me towards him. He shoved a pile of clothes into my arms. "Get changed," he smiled pleasantly.

I went into my bedroom and slipped on the clothes Roxas had picked out for me. All the while, the two were waiting for me outside my door.

Soon enough, I stepped out of my room and met with them. Roxas beamed, proud of the outfit he put together. I wore a white button-up shirt with black cargo pants and white vans. My sleeves were rolled up a little to give a better look. It seemed simple, but I had to admit that I'd never pick this out. And again, I was happy he didn't make me look like a hooker.

"One last thing, Sora," Roxas said as he walked close to me. He unbuttoned two of the buttons on my shirt to expose my collar bone. "There," Roxas smiled, perfectly in time with the doorbell.

I held back the urge to skip to the door; Instead, I calmly opened it, exposing an extremely attractive Riku. He was wearing a black sweater over a turquoise collared shirt, which matched his eyes very well. His sleeves were also rolled up, leaving about an inch of the turquoise shirt rolled over the sweater. The collar of the turquoise shirt was sticking out from underneath the sweater, but folded neatly over the neck of it. His jeans perfectly wrapped around his muscular thighs, then fell to his low black converse sneakers.

"Well, aren't you looking handsome?" Riku said, a smirk playing on his lips. I couldn't help but blush.

One of Riku's hands was behind his back. He still had a smirk on his face.

"This is for you, Sora." Riku unwound his hand from behind him and revealed a rose. My jaw dropped and my hand was shaking as I took it from him... But I'm not sure if it was out of shock or happiness.

"Th-Thanks, Riku..." I said, staring down at the perfect flower. "I'm going to get a vase for it really quick, alright?"

Riku nodded and waited patiently for me as I plopped the rose in a small vase and put it on the counter. I recalled the roses Kairi would leave on the doorstep for me, but the single rose Riku just handed me meant more than any of the ones Kairi ever gave to me.

As soon as I came back to him, Riku grabbed my wrist and dragged me to his car: A black convertible mustang. I wouldn't expect any less from him. A hot muscle car fit the hot muscular Riku perfectly.

Riku opened the passenger door for me, waiting for me to seat myself comfortably before closing it. What a gentleman. Riku walked around the car and took the driver's seat; He put the keys in the ignition. The mustang roared. He put the car in reverse, placed his hand on the back of my seat, flashed me a smile, and finally inched the car out of the driveway.

We drove off, but I still had no idea where we were headed.

"Where are you taking me, Riku?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Shh. It's a surprise," he responded, looking straight forward, but I still noticed a smile on his face. I turned my head to look out the window, thinking about how great this night could turn out to be.

* * *

Sorry it's short. But don't worry, the next one will be long (at least... it LOOKS long in my notebook).

**Make my day and review? :3**

Constructive criticism is always welcome :]**  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Alright, my lovely readers. I'm sorry it took so long to post this chapter. All of my free time was spent reading "Boys" by Casey V. Haven't read it? I strongly suggest you do.

I wish I owned Kingdom Hearts, but I don't.

Enjoy, enjoy! :D

* * *

The black mustang Riku was driving eventually found its way to a little bar that I've never heard of. I could hear the bass from outside; I pictured Riku and me dancing (and hopefully grinding) to the music.

"This isn't what it looks like. I promise I'm not going to get you drunk out of your mind so I can rape you. I just figured this would be fun for us," Riku said to me as we walked through the door.

I had to raise my voice so he could hear me over the music. "It's not rape if it's willing," I smirked, trying to suppress a wink.

Riku started laughing, which made me feel good. First of all, the fact that he was laughing at my joke was a nice confidence booster. Second of all, something about the way his voice sounded when he laughed was so attractive.

The bar had dim lights throughout the place, but it really fit the theme it had going on. There was one section of the building for dancing; That would be where the loud music was coming from. When you walked to the back section, the music was muffled and there were tables with comfortable couches placed near them. A dim ceiling lamp lingered above each table, which also had a small candle lit in the center.

Riku pulled me into a couch-like thing and signaled a waiter. "Two Sex on the Beaches, please," he said.

My eyes widened and I quickly pulled out my wallet to pay Riku. When he noticed me waving money in his face, he pushed away my hand.

"No, no. Don't worry about it."

"But Riku, please. Take the money."

"Nooo, it's Sexy Brunette Appreciation Day. Everything's on me," he retorted, giving me that irresistible smirk. I shook my head in defeat.

The waiter placed two drinks in front of us. Riku took a sip from the cold glass after placing his money on the table. "So how's your band been coming along? I'm not kidding when I say you guys sound awesome. Only a matter of time before you get famous, huh?"

"Probably going to be a while... IF it ever happens. In case you were planning on trying, here's a warning: It's so hard to get famous. But I'm sure you could make it being a model or something," I told him, poking his abdomen. I tried my best to flatter him, considering the fact that I wanted to work on my charming skills. Since when? I'm not sure.

"Well, my parents and friends have always told me I'd make a great stripper," Riku winked. I didn't find it hard to believe, either.

"I'd so be at every one of your show-" my eyes drifted to a certain area of the room- "Shit. Shitshitshit."

"What, what's wrong?" Riku started panicking.

"Kairi..." I said, letting my head fall to the table. I continually rammed it against the hard surface.

Riku suddenly grabbed my forehead in mid-hit. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to end it all."

A smile played on Riku's lips. "Not if I can help it." In no time at all, Riku was out of the seat, making his way over to Kairi. I was too shocked to move or stop him.

I watched as Riku stopped her before she made her way over to me. I couldn't hear their entire conversation, but I made out a couple vulgar (but nicely chosen) words Riku called Kairi. He was obviously getting frustrated with her after a minute or two arguing, so he pointed to the door. "Leave him alone. Just go." I couldn't help but appreciate what Riku was doing for me. "You blew your chance. It's my turn now, and I'm not doing to fuck up like you did. Bye," I heard him say. My jaw dropped to the floor.

Riku started walking back over to me, brushing his hands together like he just got rid of trash. "There, that's taken care of," he said after setting himself back on the couch, extremely close to me. I couldn't find the words to say 'thank you', so I hugged him instead. Apparently it caught him off guard, but he wrapped his arms around me. My head was on his chest; I could hear his heart beating. I squeezed his muscular body tighter.

"You're welcome, Sora," he whispered to me. Riku's voice always seemed to make me melt, especially when he whispered in my ear. I looked up at him, silently begging for a kiss. Thankfully, he read my mind and lightly brushed his lips to mine.

"Come on. Let's dance," he said. I was still in a slight daze from his kiss (I better get used to the damn thing soon), so I just nodded.

Riku dragged me to the loud ass room, which was complete with a dance floor. Plenty of couples and singles had already found their way there. "Do you know how to dance, Sora?"

The way he said my name was a turn on itself. "No," was all I could muster.

"Me neither. Guess we're fucked," Riku smiled and pulled me to the floor. The song suddenly changed.

_Closer, closer  
Closer, closer_

_Turn the lights off in this place  
And she shines just like a star  
And I swear I know her face  
I just don't know who you are_

Riku grabbed me by my hips and slowly guided them to sway with the beat of the music. I noticed his hips slightly move at the same pace as mine. He gave me the _hottest_, most seductive look I've ever seen him give with his aquamarine eyes and bit his lip. His action caused me to lick my own lips.

_Turn the music up in here  
I still hear her loud and clear  
Like she's right there in my ear  
Telling me that she wants to_

_Own me  
To control me  
Come closer, come closer_

The silver-haired boy pulled me closer to him, abruptly pushing his hips against mine. Well, that easily gave me a hard-on. I heard Riku chuckle softly before turning me around. He put his hands on my thighs and forced my hips into his. We stayed like that for a bit, moving to the music.

_And I just can't pull myself away  
Under her spell I can't break  
I just can't stop (I just can't stop)  
I just can't stop (I just can't stop)_

_And I just can't bring myself, no way  
But I don't want to escape  
I just can't stop (I just can't stop)  
I just can't stop (I just can't stop)_

I hadn't realized it, but eventually I discovered my own rhythm and pattern of my hips, which I found was effective on Riku. He made me face him, made a barely audible growl, and pushed our lips together. Our hips were attached, one of his hands were on my lower back, the other on my cheek, and my arms were around his neck.

I felt him force his tongue into my mouth.

_I can feel her on my skin  
I can taste her on my tongue  
She's the sweetest taste of sin  
The more I get, the more I want_

_She wants to own me  
Come closer, closer  
Come closer_

Holy shit, I never remembered him tasting this good. Not that we ever had our tongues together like this, but still. My _god_ nothing had ever compared to it. He tasted of mainly citrus, but there was a hint of something else I couldn't exactly figure out (maybe it was the alcohol), but either way the taste of him was magnetizing. Our tongues were innocent and playful at first, but it wasn't enough for me. I let out a moan and pushed myself into him more, trying to be a little more aggressive. Riku resisted and pushed back, letting me know he was just as passionate about the moment as I was.

_And I just can't pull myself away  
Under her spell I can't break  
I just can't stop (I just can't stop)  
I just can't stop (I just can't stop)_

_And I just can't bring myself, no way  
But I don't want to escape  
I just can't stop (I just can't stop)  
I just can't stop (I just can't stop)_

_Come closer, Come closer  
I just can't stop, no_

His hands slid down my sides, exploring the curves of my small frame. He stopped at my hips and dug his fingernails into my cargo pants, as if he were begging they would come off. I couldn't find the words to explain how turned on I was-

Until the damn song changed. Of course it was a slow song, so it killed the heated moment between us. Riku pulled away and laughed.

"Whatever, I might as well dance with you," he commented, grabbing my waist. My hands were still around his neck, but I didn't really find a reason to change my position, so I stayed the way I was.

"Your eyes look especially gorgeous right now. It's hard not to stare at you, Sora." Riku pulled a hand up to my face and cupped it, gently rubbing his finger back and forth on the skin of my cheek.

"I could say the same to you, Riku." I smiled up at him while we continued to dance.

"So uh, yeah. That's... Kinda why I didn't tell you my _real_ address," I explained to Riku back in his mustang. I wanted to go back home instead of Axel and Roxas' house, but I never exactly told Riku about my actual house, so he was pretty confused.

Explaining my thoughts of 'I didn't want you to rape me that night' was... Awkward, to say the least. First of all, it was awkward because now, I really wouldn't mind if he raped me. Second of all, telling Riku I thought he was creepy could've had a very bad outcome, including leaving me in the middle of nowhere near a bar where people could easily take me behind a building and steal all my shit after beating me to a pulp.

But thankfully, Riku was understanding. I sighed in relief and flashed him a smile, hinting that he just saved my ass. "It's alright, Sora," Riku turned the keys in the ignition, once again making the car roar. "I can't exactly blame you. I mean, you _did_ think you were straight not too long ago." He gave me a teasing smirk, as if to say, '_Yeah that's right, I was the one to change your mind. You can thank me later._'

His hand turned the volume of the radio up, not too loud, but just enough so I could hear background noise. I noticed the station playing was one of the popular ones. "Just tell me which streets to turn down as we go, okay?" Riku looked at me, expecting an answer.

"Okay." I gave him another quick smile before settling in my seat. I concentrated a little more on the song that was quietly slipping through the speakers.

_If I had you  
That would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah, if I had you  
Then money, fame and fortune never could compete  
If I had you  
Life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy  
_

I realized exactly what song it was and chuckled to myself at the irony.

It took about fifteen minutes to get to my house, but we arrived in one piece; quite smoothly, I might add. My real house wasn't too far from Roxas and Axel's, which Riku noticed.

I looked over at him to see him staring at the yard and the building as if he were thinking deeply. "So _this_ is your house, huh? Alright," he nearly whispered.

I pushed that thought aside and spoke. "I had an amazing time tonight, Riku. Thanks so much for everything."

Riku nodded in agreement. "Me too, Sora. I'm lucky to have met you," he said, making the butterflies in my stomach go mad. "Goodnight and sweet dreams." Riku leaned in for a kiss, and I happily obliged.

I opened the mustang's door, gave an awkward wave, and walked up to my door. I was pretty disappointed that he didn't come inside with me, but I could live. The date was fucking amazing anyway.

Upstairs in my room, I changed into my flannel black pants and a small white tee shirt, not bothering to wipe off my makeup. I snuggled underneath the covers and quickly fell asleep, damn smile making my jaw muscles sore.

"Sora...?" I heard someone whisper. My eyes fluttered open, vision hazy, wondering who the hell was waking me up in the middle of the night.

After a few moments, my eyesight cleared up; I recognized Riku's stunning aquamarine eyes staring into mine.

"Riku?" I said a little groggily, trying to sit up as I did.

"Shh," he said, lightly pushing my head back on my pillow. He was sitting on the floor next to my bed so his eyes were level with mine. The moonlight streaming through my window made Riku's silver locks glow even more than normal.

"I'm sorry if I scared you. I guess I just missed you," he whispered, raising a hand to slowly pet my cinnamon colored hair.

I hummed contently. "You say that as if I were complaining," I sighed, closing my eyes. I loved the feeling of him petting my hair. More importantly, I loved that he drove back to my house.

"Mind if I join you?" Riku asked me.

My mind was screaming 'Ohmygod ohmygod YAAAAY!' but I simply replied, "Not at all."

Riku stood up and walked around to the other side of my bed. He pulled the covers up and scooted himself closer to me. I felt him put an arm around my waist, pulling me even closer. I was laying on my side, so he couldn't see the smile growing on my face.

I turned my head to get one last look at Riku before falling asleep. I could see him smiling at me, as if he were telling me there's nowhere else he'd rather be. Riku placed a sweet kiss on my cheek.

"Goodnight, Riku," I said, turning back to my side, letting him wrap his arm around me again.

"Sweet dreams, Sora." Riku nuzzled his nose in my hair before drifting to sleep.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it!

I think there's gonna be two more chapters.

But anyway, prepare yourself for the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters.

This chapter... Hm. It killed me to write this. Just put it that way.

Thank you so much to everyone who has been favoriting/alerting/reading/reviewing. You guys are awesome.

* * *

I haven't seen Riku for three days. And I'm not talking about _dating_ seen, but literally with my eyes. The last time we spoke was the morning after Riku showed up by my side in the middle of the night. Everything was perfect as ever that morning, too, so I couldn't pinpoint a reason for him to be mad at me.

When three days go by without someone showing up (especially when you expect them to), you have every reason to worry. I was worrying my ass off, in fact. I stomped around my house, throwing a fist at counter tops and other hard surfaces, huffing and puffing, wondering what the hell could've happened to Riku.

I stopped myself and slumped on a wall, sliding down, head in hands. I was shaking, but I couldn't figure out the exact reason why. I rubbed my arms and pulled my knees up to my chest, trying to control my thoughts and fears. Crazy thoughts and scenarios constantly played in my head of what might've happened.

I shivered and came to a realization that sitting around in my house wasn't going to solve anything. I stood myself up and decided to look for Riku, wherever he may be. I grabbed my shoes and rushed out the door, looking up and down the street, wondering where I should start. I hesitantly took a left turn and strode down the road, peeking down alleyways and in between buildings for any sign of life. My pace quickened as I became more and more nervous. I shuddered at a picture that flashed in my mind of Riku slipping under the wheels of a car or bus...

I happened to come across a very peculiar alleyway. Of course I had to peer down the fucking alley, which made me stop dead in my tracks.

"... The fuck?" I said, my voice shaky. I heard my voice echo against the brick walls and travel down the length of the alley.

And my first reaction was to run. I flew out of there, running faster than I ever thought possible. My heart was racing and my feet were clashing against the pavement of the road as I blinked back tears. I heard shouting and rambling coming from behind me, but I didn't want to hear anything. The sting of tears still pricked at my eyes, begging to fall. Anger rushed through my body, allowing me to run a little faster with less effort. I fought myself mentally, trying to keep back the tears; I fought myself physically, trying to continue running instead of falling down. I could see my house not too far in the distance.

"Sora!" I heard a muffled yell. Anger continued to flow through my veins, replacing the remains of my sanity.

"Why!" I screamed back before rushing into my home. I pushed open the door and dropped to my knees. I thought he was such a good person, I thought he was going to be the _one_, I thought... I thought... "Stop thinking!" I yelled at myself, letting my tears stream down my face.

My chest was burning for too many reasons to count. I supported my weight with one hand on the floor, clutching my side, continuing to cry. I inhaled sharply and exhaled long breaths.

Moments later, my door swung open, revealing a panicked Riku. I screwed my eyes closed again, wishing he could just disappear.

"Sora," he whispered to me, pulling me close to him. Despite everything I just saw, I leaned into him and buried my face in his chest. I could feel him shaking.

"Shh, Sor... It's okay."

"The hell it is!" I shouted, throwing a weak punch at his chest. I felt him shudder as he rubbed my back, even though the punch was too weak to hurt.

I made myself stand up, and he did the same. His silver hair was sticking to his face because he was sweating. I forced my eyes to look at him, which I shouldn't have done. I saw something hanging out of his pocket.

Scrunching my eyebrows together in confusion, I reached out with my hand and quickly took it before Riku could stop me. I noticed his jaw drop when I did this, causing my curiosity to rise. I examined the thing in between my fingers and noticed it was a small, black packet. My finger slipped under one of the flaps to peer inside.

I had to squint my eyes to focus on the contents. I was greeted with familiar looking white powder. My anger turned to rage as I concluded that it was, in fact, cocaine. "Sora..." Riku whimpered my name. Rage was running up and down my bloodstream, taking over my entire body. I winded my fist back and threw it, hitting the beautiful boy's face. The impact made him fall to the floor, breathing heavily. My fist was still clenched. I couldn't stand to look at him.

I bolted up to my room, leaving Riku on the floor. I slammed my door shut and sat on my bed, crossing my arms over my chest and scowling.

God _damnit_. He was supposed to be _it._ And he was getting to my fucking heart, too. Just like Kairi found her way into mine. Why the _fuck_ am I so stupid?

I heard Riku shout my name, interrupting my thoughts. He sounded closer to my room, which meant he was going to try to talk to me. "Sora, please," he said, now knocking on my door. I didn't answer him, and I didn't open the door.

But he came in anyway. I stood up, wanting to push him out of my room, but Riku decided to hug me tightly, my ear to his chest. After realizing I wasn't pushing him away, he forced a breath out, releasing his grip and stepping back a little. He looked down at me with those cerulean eyes that I love.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Riku?" I spat.

"I... I don't know, Sora..." he said, looking down at his feet.

I shook my head. "Well I hope you fucking know. I fucking _saw_ you with my own two fucking _eyes_, Riku, giving head to some guy in an alley. For fucking _drugs_," I yelled. I couldn't tell what made me angrier; The fact that he was giving head to someone else, or the fact that he was doing cocaine.

Riku's breathing grew louder as his eyes formed tears. I had to bite my lip so I didn't give in.

"I'm not stupid, Riku. When the _fuck_ did it seem like a good idea to hide something like that from me? You knew how much I hated them!" I paused, recalling our conversation a couple days ago. '_I've experimented with them, but nothing more. Don't worry.'_ "How long has this been going on?" I hesitated to ask.

Riku was shaking. "A couple months..." he mumbled.

"So you lied to me," I said, more of a statement than a question. "You fucking lied to me," I breathed again, breaking into tears.

Riku stared at me with pain in his eyes. He suddenly dropped to his knees, which was unexpected from someone like Riku. "Sora please, _please._ I'll do whatever it takes. I'll stop, get rid of it all, go to meetings... anything." Riku grabbed my hand and looked up at me with pleading eyes. "I really _really_ like you, Sora."

Seeing Riku so vulnerable and sincere helped me calm down. "Come on, get up," I said, tugging at his wrist. He did as he was told. He put his hands on my waist, never taking his eyes away from mine. "You're only twenty-two, Riku. I mean it, no more. Ever," I told him firmly.

"I know, Sora. Never again, I promise. I'll do it for you." He smiled at me and hugged me. Damn, do I love his hugs. I just love his presence.

"You're staying here tonight. And I'm watching you."

Again, Riku flashed me that perfect smile and leaned in for a kiss. His hands pressed to my lower back and pushed our hips together. The way he kissed me completely erased my mind of everything that just happened in the last half hour. Fuck, I'm still not used to his kiss.

Riku slid his tongue past my lips and collided his tongue with mine. I no longer had control over my body; Riku put me in a daze. He explored my mouth while pushing his hands into my lower back even more. He pulled away soon enough, which caused me to whimper in disapproval.

I sighed. "Come on, Riku. Let's go downstairs," I told him, grabbing his wrist to guide him downstairs in the kitchen. We walked slowly and steadily, trying to put the past behind us.

When we got to the kitchen, I sat down in a chair near the table. Please don't lie to me again, Riku. Please," I practically begged.

Riku came up to me and held my chin so I looked directly into his eyes. "Sora, I promise I won't. Believe me."

I couldn't help but smile. I wrapped my arms around him, hoping I could believe his words. I wanted to, more than anything.

"Thank you so much, Sora. You won't regret this," Riku whispered to me.

* * *

O.o Riku...

Anyway, I hope I wrote this chapter well enough. I was hoping I could capture Sora's feelings, but maybe I'm not experienced enough to write like that. Meh, practice makes perfect, right?

You don't have to review, but if you do, you'll make my day. :3


	9. Chapter 9

DISLCAIMER: I don't own any Kingdom Hearts characters.

Alright everyone, first let me apologize SO VERY MUCH for the late update. I've been sooo busy lately, especially with school.

I hope this chapter makes up for the late update... *coughlemoncough*

Enjoy!

* * *

I woke up the next morning with an empty space next to me where Riku should have been sleeping. He was nowhere in my room. I panicked at first, but the smell of bacon soon invaded my nose. I knew exactly where he was.

Trotting downstairs, I found a happy Riku shuffling pots and pans inside a cabinet. It was blatantly obvious that he wasn't completely sure of what he was doing.

A very uh… manly giggle escaped from my throat, which caused Riku to turn around. Both of our cheeks flushed red in embarrassment.

"Good morning, sunshine," Riku smiled at me.

I pushed the comment aside. "So you cook?"

"Nah. Just figured I'd want to surprise you. I've got a lot of ass-kissing to do," Riku admitted. I loved the eagerness he had to make everything up to me. He continued to shuffle through the cabinets until he found where my cups were hiding. Riku placed two cups on the snack bar that was in the middle of the kitchen. "Orange juice?"

"Sure." I watched Riku get the carton of orange juice from the refrigerator and pour the two glasses full. I smiled in thanks and took a sip.

Riku nudged a strip of bacon in a pan and backed away when he heard it hiss back at him. "Don't spit grease at me, you little bastard," he yelled at the bacon. I took a seat on a stool to watch him in amusement. "Fine. You asked for it." Riku put the spatula down and grabbed the silicon handle of the pan. He lifted the pan up slightly before flicking his wrist to make the bacon do a flip. The strip sizzled but began to quiet down after a few moments. Riku placed the pan back on the stove. "Yeah, that's what I thought," he said with a satisfied grin. I shook my head and laughed.

Apparently Riku forgot I was watching. His eyes were wide when he turned around to look at me. "You talk to your food?" I teased.

"Shut up," he snapped playfully. He grabbed the handle and took the pan off the heat to let the bacon cool. "Everyone has argued with their food at some point." Riku started walking towards me.

"Good point," I said, taking another sip from my orange juice. Riku put his hands on my sides and slowly pulled in for a hug. I put my hands around his neck and dug my nose in his shoulder. I loved the musty smell of him… It had a tendency of turning me on.

"Go sit on the couch. I have a present for you," he whispered to me, sending a shiver down my spine. An image of Riku on top of me flashed in my head, but I shook the thought from my head.

I could barely say "okay" before forcing myself to sit on the couch before I practically jumped his bones. Riku didn't immediately sit down next to me, but I heard him opening a closet door.

"Keep your eyes closed," he told me. I was both excited and nervous, but my eyes eventually fluttered shut. After a few moments, I felt Riku plop on the couch, not too far from me. "Ok…" –something heavy was placed on my lap- "open them."

I took a deep breath and looked at the thing resting on me. I nearly cried when I saw my dream guitar –a Gibson Les Paul electric guitar with a Silverburst finish- lying on my lap. My hand floated to my mouth and cupped it in an attempt to hide the wide gap my jaw left when it dropped.

"Riku…" I mumbled breathlessly.

"Do you like it?" he asked, leaning forward a bit to get a better view of my reaction.

"How did you-"

"Don't worry about it," Riku smiled. "Did I make you happy?"

I gave him a look of disbelief. "Riku, I think I just fell in love with you. That's how fucking happy I am."

"So… You forgive me?" he pouted, cerulean eyes pleading.

"Tch," I scoffed. I guess it was time to show him how _much_ I forgave this boy.

I propped the guitar on the side of the couch and crawled closer to Riku. "You're seriously asking that question?" I asked (rhetorically, of course). Pushing his shoulder to make him lean back, I pulled myself on top of his body and kissed him.

As the kiss deepened, I tangled my fingers in Riku's hair. He rubbed his hands on my lower back while lightly grinding his hips into mine. God, if only he knew how much that turned me on. I pushed my tongue deep inside his mouth, hoping he realized how badly I wanted him. Apparently, Riku liked it because I heard him moan.

"Sora… You sure about this?" he asked politely.

"Positive. Take your fucking shirt off," I commanded. Being in control was fun.

Without hesitation, Riku pulled his shirt off and tossed it aside. I ran my hand down his stomach, feeling each ripple of muscle, which made me bite my lip in satisfaction.

Riku pulled at the hem of my shirt as if he were begging me to take it off. I happily obliged and pulled the shirt over my head. He looked at me hungrily, eyes filled with lust.

"Damn, Sora…" Riku growled. I smirked at him and leaned back down to kiss him again. Feeling his warm body against me caused all the blood to rush down to my dick. Riku pulled my legs closer to his hips so I was sitting on top of his pelvis.

I felt Riku tighten his grip on my thighs, and before I knew it, he flipped me over so he was now on top of me. Both of us were breathing heavily from our raging hormones.

The silver-haired boy found his way to my neck and placed soft kisses around my hairline, slowly making his way to my collar bone. I arched my back in pleasure, grabbing the hair on Riku's head. Every so often I would feel his tongue flick out to taste my skin. My head was spinning; I couldn't control my thoughts or actions anymore.

Riku sat up and folded his fingers underneath my pajama pants. "Ready?"

"Ready when you are."

He liked this response- a lot. Almost immediately my pants and boxers were off, completely exposing my body. I stared at the elastic of Riku's boxers that were peeking out from under his pants, angry that they were teasing me. I mentally tried taking them off.

Apparently Riku noticed this and chuckled. Of course, he decided to be a fucking tease and inch them off… _painfully_ slow. After what felt like a century, I pulled him down on me so we could feel each other's heat and tongues for a little longer.

Again, Riku resumed sucking on my neck (which was my weak spot). I gripped his roots with one hand while the other one ran down his muscular back, admiring the flexing muscles. Sweat layered his pale skin, but _damn_, was it hot. "Nngh… Riku…" I moaned, trying to whisper in his ear. "Please… Take me… Riku…" I practically begged. I wanted him inside me, moaning and sweating some more. I wanted to feel him inside me; I wanted him to _fuck_ me.

"Turn arou-" Riku paused. "Fuck…"

"What's wrong?" There was no way this was going to stop. We were _naked_, for Christ's sake!

"Um… Lube?" he asked shyly.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't need it," I said, sitting myself up, preparing for what I was about to do.

"Sora, I'm pretty sure we-"

I put my lips around the tip of his dick. I'd never done this before, but I had a pretty good idea of what felt good and what didn't.

"Aahh…" Riku moaned, a little surprised. I swirled my tongue around the tip before sliding his shaft deeper. Riku combed his fingers in my hair, which made me look up at him. I opened my mouth so I could lick the most sensitive part of his dick, trying my best to seduce him. "Oh god, Sora..."

Riku reached down with his other hand to grab my own shaft. He kept a rhythm going, which felt _so_ good. I wrapped my lips around his dick and shoved what I could down my throat (without gagging). The way he was moving his hand gave me a shivering sensation and caused me to reward Riku with a moan. I followed the rhythm he was using with me to set a certain pace on his cock.

"Ah… Unh... Mmm…" Riku moaned, throwing his head back.

"Don't cum. I'm not done with you yet," I told him. I gave one more suck so my spit could act as a replacement lube.

"You're too hot for your own good…" Riku commented, helping me turn over to my hands and knees. "Get ready, Sora."

I felt his wet tip poke at my ass and I braced myself. Riku gripped my hips and slowly pushed the head of his dick inside me. I bit my lip in pain and whimpered a bit, but tried my best to relax.

Riku pushed a bit farther, but very slowly. When the pain started to subside a little more, Riku knew he had permission to go inside all the way. I guess he got a little excited because he didn't slowly push like before.

"AAH!" I screamed out of both pain and pleasure.

"You okay?" Riku asked after pulling out.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Keep going, please."

The silver haired boy grabbed my hips once again, pushing them onto his dick, going as deep as he could. "Damn, Sora… So… Tight…" he moaned while slightly pulling out, then slamming back in.

My hands clenched the edges of the couch while I breathed through my teeth. Eventually, though, I got used to the pain as it subsided into immense pleasure. Riku had a certain pace going on, which I would move my hips with to get him inside me as deep as possible.

I could tell Riku was getting closer to his climax when he sped up dramatically. I grabbed my dick and pumped in time with Riku's thrusts.

"R-Riku… Oh my god… Ah, unh, ah, AAHHH!" I nearly screamed as I came. I couldn't help it… The combination of Riku fucking me and the rhythm of my hand made it easy to finish.

Riku was groaning as we slammed into each other. "Sora… Sora, Sora, SORA!" he groaned; voice growing louder each time my name left his lips.

He grabbed my hip bones one last time and thrusted his hips into me harder than ever before. "Sor- unh," he breathed, collapsing into the couch. "Holy _fuck_, that was perfect."

"You're telling me," I said, grabbing our pants and boxers. The shirts could go on later.

I slipped my pajama pants on and Riku did the same. I sat next to him on the couch, leaning into his bare chest. He put his arm around me in a protecting embrace. "Thank you, Sora."

I hummed. "No, thank _you_." I gave him a squeeze with my arm. "Riku… If anything happened to us…" –I looked into his eyes- "I would want you to know that you're the best mistake I ever made."

* * *

WELL I hope you all enjoyed that chapter.

I had fun writing it :)

Let me know what you think!

And thank you everyone :D This fic is almost done!


	10. Chapter 10

Alright. I'm thinking this will be the last chapter of _A Tender Lie_, so I hope you guys enjoy it! This fanfiction was fun for me to write, but again, not my best. Practice makes perfect?

Well anyway, in this chapter I use the song _I Caught Fire_ by The Used.

I don't own anything.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, alerted, and all that. You guys make it all worthwhile :D

* * *

Of course the phone decided to ring once I got comfortable on Riku's chest. I huffed disapprovingly and trudged toward the phone.

I answered with an intended attitude. "Yeah?"

"Sora!" I heard the sound of Roxas' voice on the other end. Well, good thing he didn't call a few minutes ago; I definitely wouldn't have answered, and it wouldn't be easy to explain why.

"What's up, Rox?" I replied, trying to hide the annoyance in my voice.

"We're having practice today, and we need you. Come over as soon as you can. See you then, man," Roxas briefly explained before hanging up the phone, not even giving me time to respond.

I hung up the phone and looked at Riku. "Uh... You feel like coming with me to watch us practice?"

Riku's lips curled into a smile. "I'd love to."

I gave him a satisfied smirk and glanced out the window. "It's warm outside. You okay with walking there, too?"

I watched him as he stood up from the couch. He walked up to me and pulled me in for a hug. I wasn't completely sure, but I could've sworn I heard him mumble, "As long as I'm with you." Riku gently kissed the top of my head, sending a shiver down my spine.

Before we set off to Roxas' house, I made sure to grab my new guitar. Hell, I had to show it off sometime, right?

xXx

As we were coming up the driveway, I could hear the normal garage band sounds, but I still felt excitement in the pit of my stomach. God, I lived for this.

Roxas noticed me and Riku walking together, his arm around my waist. "Nice of you to finally show up, huh?"

I couldn't help the nervous laugh that escaped from my throat. "Shut up, dude..." I felt my cheeks grow hotter and hotter by the second.

Demyx shot Riku a glare, but I could tell is wasn't on purpose. I had a feeling Demyx knew we slept together.

Axel looked up from his bass and eyed my guitar. "Jesus fuck, Sora! Since when did you get such a badass guitar?"

Riku let go of my waist so I could walk closer to my reserved microphone. I looked down at my dream guitar, still in shock that it was _mine._ "Riku bought it for me, actually," I replied, running a finger down the metal strings.

I swear everyone's eyes went straight to Riku when I said that. I cleared my throat, hoping it would relieve some of the awkwardness. "I've got a new song if you guys are up for hearing it," I quickly said. It was true, I had a new song, but... First of all, I came up with it five minutes ago, and second of all, it was about Riku.

Roxas smirked, realizing he had an opportunity to embarrass me. Damn this "brother telepathy" crap. "Would it happen to be a love song?"

I swallowed. "... Maybe," I groaned. My eyes flicked to Riku, who was smiling. He took a seat on a cooler that was placed not too far from my stage spot.

"Alright, let's hear it, Romeo," Axel chimed in. He walked up to Roxas and slipped his arm around my brother's shoulders.

I huffed and took a seat on a random chair. I just had a rough draft in my mind, so I didn't want to go all out with the amps and the microphone.

After tuning my (badass) guitar, I plucked at the strings and closed my eyes, like I always do when I'm about to sing.

_Seemed to stop my breath  
My head on your chest  
Waiting to cave in  
From the bottom of my...  
Hear your voice again  
Could we dim the sun  
And wonder where we've been  
Maybe you and me  
So kiss me like you did  
My heart stopped beating  
Such a softer sin..._

_In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while_

_And I'm melting  
In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me  
Lay with me_

I hesitated to open my eyes, but I forced them to open slowly. I noticed Riku trying to hide his beaming smile; I got butterflies when I realized I had the power to make him happy like that.

Roxas walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "You're so gay," he sighed, a smile playing on his lips.

"Heh..." -I looked down, trying to hide my smile- "I know."

"It sounded good though. Seriously," Axel encouraged. "We're adding that to our set as soon as it's done. Sound good, guys?"

Roxas immediately nodded in approval. Demyx was a little hesitant, but he agreed anyway. Man, did I love my band.

xXx

"You tired, Riku?" I asked my boyfriend after I caught him yawning. We stayed at Roxas and Axel's house after practice for a few hours. Most of the time we watched movies, but sometimes we snuck into the kitchen or upstairs for a quick make-out session.

"A little..." he replied, eyes drooping.

"Alrighty then, let's head home," I said, holding my hand out to help Riku stand up.

"You guys sure you don't want to stay here?" Axel offered.

"Nah, it's okay. Thanks, though," I said, trying to be as humble as possible. I didn't want to stay because I'm pretty sure if something were to turn Riku or me on, we'd be having sex again. And I'd much rather be in my house than in my brother's house for that.

To be completely honest, there would most likely be another sex episode between us tonight.

"Alright, bye guys. Enjoy yourselves," Roxas winked.

"You too," I retaliated right before walking out the door with Riku.

The night sky was beautiful, and the weather was still comfortable and warm. Riku seemed to be more awake now. I felt him slip his arm around my lower back, tracing his fingers up and down my side. His touch turned me on.

I put my hand in his back pocket, which made him chuckle.

"Good job on the cheap feel-up, Sora," he remarked, giving me a sexy smirk. "I can play that game, too."

Riku's fingers slipped underneath the hem of my shirt, slightly pulling it up, exposing some of my skin. He continued to tease me by dragging his fingers across my bare skin. I tensed my fingers that were in his back pocket, grabbing his ass. Damn, he's hot.

I looked ahead, praying that my house was close. To my pleasant surprise, the building was visible.

Riku took my focus away from my house by pushing my chin towards him. He stopped dead in his tracks and pulled me closer to him, pressing our bodies together. I brought my hand out of his pocket and ran my palm along his back.

The moon reflected on Riku's hair, giving it a sexy glow. I tried my hardest to hold back the urge to fuck him there on the spot.

"You'll regret teasing me like that, Sora..." he breathed, tugging at my hair. Before I could process everything, Riku crashed his lips to mine, immediately pushing his tongue into my mouth.

I was so lost in the moment, his amazing kiss throwing me into a trance. Riku put his hand on my thigh and pulled, trying to get me to wrap my legs around him. I did as he wanted, jumping up to lock my legs around his waist.

Riku proceeded to carry me to the house, kicking the door open with his foot and pinning me against the wall. He put my hands above me and held them there. I felt his knee move between my legs, massaging my groin. I moaned into his mouth.

He broke the kiss, but immediately started placing eager kisses on my neck. The sound of my heavy breathing filled the room.

"Get the fuck over here, Sora," he demanded, clutching my shirt and forcing me to follow him upstairs. Once we got to my room, he threw me onto the bed and crawled up on top of me. I lifted my hips up to meet with his, allowing our hard members to meet.

Riku gave me an evil, seductive smile before attacking my collar bone. His hand forcefully rand down my chest to my jeans, where he grabbed my hard-on.

"Damn, Riku..." I moaned, my back involuntarily arching. He stopped kissing my neck and looked at me with those lustful eyes. He reached underneath my boxers to grab my dick. He was restricted because of the jeans that were still on me, but somehow he managed to make it feel great.

The moment he saw me bite my lip in pleasure, he stopped everything. I shot him a look of disbelief. All I got in return was an evil laugh.

"I told you, you'd regret teasing me," he laughed, sliding off the bed and leaving the room.

I didn't know if I should stay or follow him, but I found myself following him out of curiosity anyway. I got up off the bed and went out into the hallway, where I caught a glimpse of Riku making his way into the bathroom.

"No, no no... You better not be doing what I think you are..." I said to myself.

Hesitating and heart racing, I pushed the bathroom door open, revealing Riku dumping white powder into the sink. "Riku, what are you doing?"

He looked up, letting our eyes meet. "Getting rid of every trace of cocaine." His tone was completely serious... Almost frightening.

"You-You are? But why?" I felt like an idiot asking that, but those were the only words I could find.

"I told you, Sora. I'm not going to fuck this up. In case I find myself wanting a hit, I won't be able to find anything," he said, eyes fixed on the sink now.

I swear I could feel my heart swelling in happiness. "Riku, you're the best," I told him, hugging his waist from behind.

"I'm not even close... But for some reason, you still like me. And for that, I've got to thank you. For putting up with me, giving me a second chance, trusting me again... I can't even begin to explain how lucky I am," he said, putting a hand on mine.

I gave him a sweet kiss on his neck. "I'll let you win this time," I whispered, taking a peek at our reflection in the mirror. We looked... _adorable_, for lack of a better term.

"I think I love you, Sora..." Riku said, almost shameful.

I gave him a reassuring squeeze, hoping he'd relax. "I think I love you too, Riku."

And in that moment, I _knew_ everything in my life would be perfect from here on out. Riku was the one that taught me how to love again, whether he knew it or not. And I fucking loved that feeling.

* * *

Meh... My endings are terrible :'[

Anyway, review and you'll make my day, like always :3

THANK YOU ALL! :D


End file.
